My Blue Eyed Captor
by Shaunaamurray
Summary: "Ahh Mr John Gilbert," He said in an amused tone. "Your daddy owes us some money," I felt myself freeze but he continued "And we need something to help him pay up, do you know anything worth of value that i could use to get my money back sweetheart?" Warning: ADULT THEMES M FOR GOOD REASON!


Author's Note: This is my first fanficiton so take it easy on me.

AH this story is strictly Damon and Elena.

WARNINGS- This story will be rated M for language, violence, crime scenes, abuse and sexual scenes. If you don't want to read a dark dominating damon fanfic DO NOT READ THIS! This will also be a all human story so bear with me!

I own nothing.

* * *

Black out.

Great just what i needed. I was beyond frustrated as took a few steps in some unknown direction. _Well that's what your lazy ass gets for staying home instead of going out_, I scolded myself.

Right now I was meant to be at some party celebrating the end of junior year with all my friends, but instead I stayed home to avoid the

embarrassment of getting drunk on free boose **again**.

I was having a great night distracting myself with tv and pizza till the power went out. Now I was trying to find my way around my now dark house in search of the kitchen.

I was brought out of my daze when I felt something hit my foot, I tried to step around it but my body was met with the hard surface of what I'm guessing's a wall?

"Fuck" I groaned, as a throbbing sensation started to form at the top of my head. I closed my eyes briefly bringing my fingers to the spot of the throbbing hoping the pain would subside, when I felt a hand cover my mouth.

I opened my mouth to scream when a dark voice silenced me. "Unless you want me and my men to hurt you, I suggest you keep quiet," He threatened. "Now be a good little girl and don't try anything stupid and me and friends wont have to kill you, got it?"

I nodded my head not knowing what else to do, I then felt something cold touch my leg. My eyes drifted south and I felt myself jump as my eyes landed on the weapon. A small whimper escaped my mouth as I looked down at the gun.

I heard a chuckle behind me and I immediately froze remembering I wasn't alone. "Stefan," he yelled "Turn the lights back on I think she's going to co-opiate"

Before I could even register the lights were back on my body was moving forward in the direction of my now visible kitchen. "Rick get me some fucking rope and Masen get me a chair" He snapped._ Stefan, Rick, Masen and scary mystery guy, 4 to 1 there goes your chance of escaping! _

I started to struggle and my eyes moistened as his words began to sink in "Please don't, " I begged "I promise ill be good just please don't tie me up"

"Shhh sweetheart you don't us to hurt you do you?" He asked. I furiously shook me head no, I wasn't sure if he wanted me to answer or not but either way I couldn't find the words.

"I'm just going to sit you down right here ok" He whispered from behind me while pointing to a chair I didn't realize I owned, placed in front of a smirking green-eyed man.

I shivered as his green eyes penetrated me. "Don't be scared Stefan wont hurt you unless I tell him to," He said. " Now go sit down."

I slowly made my way over to the chair my body trembling with each step. I kept my eyes down cast as I sat myself down, I didn't realize I was still crying until I felt the wetness dripping down my arm. I involuntarily brought my hands up to wipe my eyes when his voice snapped from behind me, "Hands behind your back!"

I quickly obeyed his commands not wanting to angry these men any further. I could feel their eyes on me but I kept my eyes downcast, just hoping this would be over quickly _Well if they kill you it'll be over quickly._

I was bought out of me daze when I pair of black leather invaded my sight and a single finger was placed under my chin slowly bringing my eyes up to the face of my captor. I gasped when I was met with piercing blue eyes staring back at me. This man was utterly gorgeous with his dark kind of messy and perfect hair, flawless fair skin and his incredible bone structure. But his_ lips._ I could feel my heart rate increase ever so sightly as I watched them curl into a panty dropping smirk.

"Where going to play a little game," His voice breaking me out of my daze. "I'm going to ask you some questions and your going to answer truthfully, do you understand?"

I felt my head nod in agreement as I realized I didn't have a choice in the matter _Of course you haven't got a choice in the matter you tied to a chair for-gods sake._

"Whats your name?" He asked lowering his eyes to the gun still in his hands as a warning.

"E-Elena" I answered nervously.

"What a pretty name," He whispered while bring his gun to my face slowly stroking my cheek. "And your last name?"

I swallowed nervously considering my options I could lie _You have a gun on your face_ or I could just tell him the truth _Gun Gun_ "E-Elena Gilbert" I sighed.

"And who's your daddy sweetheart?" He asked while stroking the gun up and own my throat.

"John" I answered immediately wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

"Ahh Mr John Gilbert," He said in an amused tone. "Your daddy owes us some money," I felt myself freeze but he continued "And we need something to help him pay up, do you know anything worth of value that I could use to get my money back sweetheart?"

I felt a sob escape my chest as I knew where this was going and I didn't like it. "Please, Please I don't I don't k-know please" I whispered in defeat.

I felt the cold tip of the gun slowly make it way down my collar-bone and to the swell of my breasts. "Do you have a boyfriend Elena?" He asked curiously

I soundlessly shook my head back and forth.

"When was your last relationship" He continued.

"A few months ago" I replied in a shaky voice remembering the fight Matt and I had.

I heard him hum in approval, then I felt the gun continue its path across my breast and slowly stroke my nipples through the thin material of my top. "When was the last time you had sex?" He whispered, as his eyes followed the path of the gun.

I began to shake feeling uncomfortable at the fact he didn't even hesitate while asking me such personal questions.

"Your trembling" He said matter-of-factly as his eyes continued to watch his gun. "Its a simple question sweetheart all you have to do is answer."

"I-Ive Ive never" I whimpered in a tiny voice feeling exposed and vulnerable in a room of 4 men.

I heard chuckles coming from every direction, I closed my eyes and sobbed as a feeling of humiliation took over.

"You're a virgin" He stated as his eyes watched the gun making its down my stomach.

My shoulders started to shake as I cried, I twisted and turned in the chair struggling helplessly against my restrains trying to pull myself from his touch.

"Aww don't be like that," He cooed. "Where just having a little fun."

"This isn't Fun," I sobbed "Please just let me go I-I I wont tell anyone p-p-please"

"Have you ever given head," He continued completely ignoring me.

"No" I sighed.

"Have you ever seen a guy naked" He asked lifting an eye brow in question.

I instantly whimpered out another no, answering all his question true fully afraid of what these men were capable of.

"What about you," He asked "Anyone seen this delectable body of yours naked?"

_This can't be happening_.

"Kinda" I answered refusing to meet his gaze.

"What does kinda mean sweetheart," He asked hotly "Does that mean you only let him see a little bit?"

I silently nodded my head yes as my cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

I heard him hum again in approval while bringing the cold gun up my legs to my inner thigh. The movement causing me to squirm.

"One last question answer me truthfully and I wont hurt you ," He whispered while stroking my thighs with the gun."Have you ever run your little fingers between these gorgeous fucking thighs of yours and played with yourself?"

"Uh huh," I whimpered out "A few times."

"Good Girl" He praised bringing his hand up to stroke my hair. "Your so obedient and innocent my boys and I like that."

"Now this is what is gonna happen," He said "Your daddy owes us some money so where going to take his little princess away till he can pay up ok."

I nodded my head in defeat, tears building up in my eyes.

I felt someone moving behind me, panic settled in and I began my hopeless struggle.

"Any last words, questions?" My Blue eyed man asked.

"Whats you name?" I whispered not knowing what else to ask.

"Damon Salvatore" He answered as his face lit up into a gorgeous smile and for a second I forgot who this man was.

I then felt a cloth cover my mouth and fear overwhelmed me as I started to fade into the unknown.

The last thing I heard was "Where going to have so much fun together" before my world went black.

* * *

Review? Open to all criticism. I'll update as much and as soon as possible. Till next time :)


End file.
